


Tear in My Heart

by dystopiangirl13



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dystopiangirl13/pseuds/dystopiangirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marshall always has a hard time talking about Simone. Sometimes the best way Marshall knows how to handle things is to sing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tear in My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Songs
> 
> I Remember You from Adventure Time
> 
> Tear in My Heart by Twenty One Pilots ("she" is changed to "he" in the story)

“Marshall?” Gumball saw a lump in his bed that could really only be his boyfriend, but he couldn’t understand why he was there in the first place and on Gumball’s side no less. 

Marshall had heard his name and felt the bed dip with the weight of his prince, but he couldn’t pull himself together enough to acknowledge the question with his own words. Instead he rolled over and hid his face into the curve of Gumball’s hip; Marshall wrapped his arms around Gumball’s waist, his arm covering the broken look on his face. 

Not a word was passed between the two, but Gumball knew that this version of Marshall only came out when the Ice Queen was involved. He began to stoke Marshall’s soft, black hair and wondered how long Marshall had taken up residence in his room. He himself had been gone for a week visiting a neighboring kingdom. 

“Marsh,” his voice was quiet and soothing. He didn’t want to press anything, Marshall was always sensitive when talking about the Ice Queen, but he had always believed that it was best to talk things through.

“Gummy, I really don’t want to talk about this. Please can you just lay with me?” he looked up at the gum prince, “Please?”

Gumball pulled Marshall tighter into his body, “Babe, I know everything with Simone is difficult, but its bad to keep things bottled up. One day its going to be too much to hold in”

Marshall sighed. They had this conversation every time, Gumball always wanting him to talk about his feelings and work through the thoughts whirring in his head. Marshall nuzzled into Gumball’s hip, “Bubba, I’ve thought about this for three days. I’ve worked though all of my thoughts in my head and I’m fine. I just missed you that’s all.” Marshall’s game was always to deflect, to place the sadness on something else. This time Gumball’s absence was the perfect reason for him to be sad. He wasn’t upset with Simone, no, he just missed his boyfriend. 

Gumball chuckled lightly to himself. He gently cupped Marshall’s jaw and made the vampire look him in the eye, “Marsh, come on. Is that really the best you can do? I’ve heard much better stories that you came up with in just a few minutes. You had three days to craft a masterful excuse and all you could come up with was that you missed me?” he placed a light kiss on the top of Marshall’s head, “I know what’s going on in that pretty little head of yours and while I love that you missed me, I also know how much seeing Simone not remember you hurts you. We don’t have to talk about this now, we can just lay here, but I am always ready to listen.” With his peace made, Gumball shifted under the blanket and pulled Marshall into his chest, wrapping a pink arm around his boyfriend’s torso. 

“I really did miss you, Gummy,”

“I missed you too,” he placed kisses on the back of Marsh’s neck and behind his ear.

They laid in silence for a few minutes, neither sleeping, but thinking about each other. Marshall couldn’t help but think about Simone too. There would always be a place in his heart for her, but these days she seemed less and less like the Simone that saved him as a child. Since the day Simone left him, ‘for his own protection’, there had been a rip in his heart that could never be fixed. 

“She brought some old journal entries to my house. She thought that they would make good song lyrics. She doesn’t know what they mean, but I remember it all.” Marshall had just started speaking his thoughts aloud, not really meaning to vocalize them. 

Gumball didn’t ask questions or move to see Marshall’s face. He laid there and listened to whatever Marshall wanted to divulge. 

“It actually did make a pretty good song. Desperately tragic, but beautiful.” Marshall wriggled out of Gumball’s arms and moved across the room to grab his axe bass. 

Gumball pulled the pillow Marshall was using to his chest, inhaling the scent of his boyfriend. The notes being strummed on the guitar complemented Marshall’s voice nicely. Gumball closed his eyes listening to the heartbreaking lyrics.

“Please forgive me for whatever I do, when I don’t remember you,” At some point during the song, Marshall had begun to float in the air. As he finished the song he collapsed to his knees. His heart was beating fast and he felt an anxiety attack coming on.

Gumball saw the tell tale signs and was at Marshall’s side in the blink of an eye, “Hey, hey. Look at me. I’m right here and everything is going to be okay. Just breathe.” He heard Marsh take a shaky breath in, “Why don’t you play that song you told me you were working on last week? You seemed really excited about it… I was thinking about it all during my trip. Can you play it for me, please?” Marshall took another shaky breath in, but pulled away from the prince.

A weak smile spread across the vampire’s lips as he began to pick at the guitar strings, “Sometimes you got to bleed to know  
That you’re alive and have a soul  
But it takes someone to come around  
to show you how

He’s the tear in my heart  
I’m alive  
He’s the tear in my heart  
I’m on fire  
He’s the tear in my heart  
Take me higher  
Than I’ve ever been”

Gumball was beaming at his boyfriend, who was now smiling equally as much. Never in a million years would Gumball have thought the song was about him. He loved listening to Marshall sing and having a song that Marshall wrote about him was enough to make his heart melt.

“The songs on the radio are okay  
But my taste in music is your face  
And it takes a song to come around  
To show you how

He’s the tear in my heart” 

Marshall abruptly stopped the song and pulled his boyfriend into a deep, passionate, boarding on needy kiss. The bass was set on the floor to allow him to intertwine his fingers in the pink boy’s hair. 

When they finally surfaced for air, Marshall sputtered an ‘I love you’ that was definitely implied, but that deep in his bones he needed to say aloud. 

“I love you Marshall Lee. Can you play it again?”

The guitar came to life once more, “He’s the tear in my heart…”


End file.
